Threads of Memories Paradoxia
by Freya the Mistress of Discord
Summary: Set after KH II. A mysterious shadow still lingers within Twilight Town, and Sora is sent to investigate it, and again, leading into a whole new adventure, with the aid of a mysterious girl from the Twilight Town. Question is, who or what is she? SoraXOC


Author's Notes: My first kingdom Hearts fic! Attention people! This is a SoraXOC! So, read at your own risks, ye K***iXSora lovers! (I WON'T SAY HER NAME! AND DON'T MAKE ME SAY HER NAME!!! That's because I have broken many (mechanic) pencils this week… AND I have smashed my TV badly enough… But thanks to that, I got a new LCD TV…Kukuku) AND, don't even expect me to make her appearance in this fic!!!!! Too bad that Naminē has to go too, though, I kinda liked her character. Oh yeah, this is about Mickey's letter, but this should have explained a lot about the situation, I guess.

Disclaimer: Tetsuya-sama & Square Enix own K.H and F.F… HOWEVER, someday it will be MEEE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! (Evil laughter) (Coughs) But I own the OCs!

* * *

Chapter I- Return To Disney Lands

_Dear Sora,_

_How are you? It has been quite long, hasn't it?_

_We are doing quite fine here, Donald is the Prime Minister now, and Goofy is… Well, how should I say this? Let's say that he's the care taker for representatives of the Disney Land's demands and problems. _

_Donald is the Prime Minister because I think I need someone who can take care of the kingdom while I'm away, and I don't think Minnie can handle it herself, though. And I think Donald is quite good in managing the kingdom. Now, I know what you're thinking: "are you sure?" I've put Daisy in charge of watching him, so we don't have to worry if Donald goes… Well, you know what I mean._

_As for Goofy, well, after the whole events, I think that we need to make some connection between the worlds, so that we can easily know the situation in another places, so, Goofy's in charge to deal with all of the matters and deal with the problems from everyone from the worlds. Nothing much has happened here, though, besides the problem in which Mushu burnt Shang's pork bun -- and several strands of his hair. _

_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, you're not gonna believe what we found in the library in the castle. While searching for some old documents that my old master, Yen Sid gave me, I found the secret notes that were supposed to belong to Xehanort! We can't read them, though, because the notes were written in ancient words. But I know someone who was Merlin's old friend, she's the expert in reading ancient texts, and although I don't really trust this person, but I guess we have no other choice. We also found some notes that were written in real words, but I really shouldn't say it here, I will tell you more about it when you got to the castle. _

_I've sent Chip, Dale, Donald and Goofy to pick you up, and I will be coming too. We will be there as soon as we could, then we can go to Twilight Town_

_So anyway, sorry I can't come here in person to deliver this letter, well, as soon as I found the documents, I wanted to go there in person and fill you in all about it myself, but unfortunately, there was a large storm that affects the whole place, and so the flights were canceled. So, we have to wait for the storm to go away then we can go there to pick you up. It was odd, though, since there's rarely any storm happening in Disney Lands…_

_Speaking of storms,_

_I've seen some strange clouds near the site where the World Never Was was, and I have a feeling that something's up soon, and whatever it is, it can't be good. We're hoping that maybe as soon as you came to the castle, you might be able to help us out. _

_And, also, strange things began happening in Twilight Town several moments after you departed for home. Rumor has it that a strange, large creature with a hollowed head began appearing in Twilight Town, and several people there went missing. Though there have been no signs or reports that the creature with the hollowed head started appearing again, but I guess we need to investigate this matter, in case the creature shows up again. And about the missing people…Pluto's dealing with it, and I had the group from Hollow Ba--ahem, RADIANT GARDEN, help too._

_Oh, and one more thing,_

_I'm not really sure what's gonna happen next, but, I'm pretty sure that we're up for some dangerous situation, whatever it is. So, I am telling you this, make sure you are fully prepared for the upcoming battle, because I have the feeling that this one isn't going to be as easy as your previous battles before, and I also have the feeling that once you leave for the Disney Lands, you won't be able to return to Destiny Islands for a long time, so make sure you're really prepared._

_Welp, that is all from me, please give my regards to Riku, it would be nice if he could come along too, but, oh well, if he can't, then I guess I can't force him then, but maybe you can ask him about this? If he can go, it would be nice for the three of us to work together like the old times._

_I will be seeing you soon._

_Signed,_

_King Mickey,_

_And Donald, and Goofy, and everyone from Disney Lands._

* * *

Oh yeah, by the way, this is my own version of Mickey's letter that Sora received. Let's just say that the previous events in KH I and II never involve that damn red-haired B****, okay?

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

~Freya~


End file.
